Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Preserving the user data stored in the storage devices is of the utmost importance.
As recording technologies advance in hard disk drives, the Tracks-Per-Inch (TPI) has increased. This has become increasingly challenging to maintain the writer element over the center of the track as the tracks have become closer together. Protecting adjacent tracks from corruption from the current track writing operation is one of the most important reasons to keep the writer element over the center of the track